objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pinwheel/Inanimate Crisis
}Pinwheel, labelled "The Professional Hypnotist", is a male contestant on the show Inanimate Crisis. Personality Pinwheel can be a reasonable guy, but only sometimes to strong and trustworthy people. Most of the time he likes getting on people's nerves, he won't attack people physically and he's not necessarily annoying, but he's can be a real scoundrel a lot of the time towards people. Pinwheel is essentially the 'villain' that isn't exactly a 'villain' as he's mostly just a bad person... Mostly. He uses other people to his advantage and sometimes he may use a strong player to help him, but it won't be long until he tries to get rid of them. Pinwheel can also be described as a control freak since he harnesses the power of hypnosis and he likes to make people do his bidding, which may either be just to mess with people or cause a game-changing event. Whatever the case, Pinwheel always has a trick up his sleeve, but it's always the same trick, so once people start to learn the properties of his power he can be overpowered. Pinwheel plays a strategic game, he will decide who he wants gone and he doesn't need to convince anyone since he can just hypnotise them, but doing so is his one obstacle, he needs to plan out and figure out when people would be least expecting to actually hypnotise them, otherwise if he's not careful they can simply just close their eyes or look away. But if Pinwheel can get past that, he can be one of the strongest players. Appearance Pinwheel's head is made of yellow-coloured paper, there isn't anything particular about the paper used though, he doesn't even have a pattern, thus meaning he mightn't have been made by a big company or anything like that. His pin is the same colour as his stick, grey, and the pin is also in the shape of a diamond instead of a circle like you'd usually see. His stick is shorten than real-life Pinwheels. Trivia * Pinwheel was created when Sydney needed ideas for a challenge in a camp. The challenge was to create a box which would fight other boxes and it had to have a power. Sydney thought of the idea of having her box hypnotise the enemy and the rest is history. * Pinwheel may be Sydney's favourite character on the show but she hasn't came to an official decision yet. * Sydney uses Pinwheel in many camps such as Spiritual Guide (By GemmiaStikesBack) and Tree's Magical Mayhem (By TreeAnimations). * Pinwheel's design was created by TheAttackingGem, but he didn't give the official asset for him so instead GemmiaStrikesBack created a re-design which is the one used today. ** Pinwheel's official pose was also inspired by the one Gemmia made, however that one was used with her custom assets so Syndey re-designed the pose using BFDI Assets. * Pinwheel was originally going to be in Sydney's other show "Battle For Island Infinity" but it was scrapped in favour of Inanimate Crisis. ** In that show he behaved mostly the same. ** His final placement wasn't decided as he was only created about a week before the show was replaced since he was a replacement for another character who remains forgotten. Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Yellow Category:Grey Category:Contestants Category:Mean Category:Has siblings Category:Inanimate crisis